


truth is i missed those summer days

by guti



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 06:45:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10679886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guti/pseuds/guti
Summary: “Do you think…?” Guti trailed off, eyes fixed on the faded white flecks of paint on the ceiling near the overhead fan, his legs hanging carelessly over the end of Raúl’s bed.





	truth is i missed those summer days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SixPonderous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SixPonderous/gifts).



“Do you think…?” Guti trailed off, eyes fixed on the faded white flecks of paint on the ceiling near the overhead fan, his legs hanging carelessly over the end of Raúl’s bed.

“Hm?” Raúl answered, more of a snort than a word really, from his spot on the floor, just a few feet away. It was sweltering and he was practically baked into the floor, shirt tossed aside in the laundry hamper, forgotten and unneeded in the mid-August heat.

The fan above them creaked and swallowed Guti’s words, leaving a mystery built up between them.

“What?” Raúl said, his voice clear this time as he propped himself on his elbows, chin tilted so he could get a good look at his friend, sprawled across his comforter like he owned the damn thing. Part of him minded and wanted to reach over and shove the other boy off, start a tussle, make it all a game. But there was another side of him that always sort of melted around Guti, a side that didn’t mind him taking over the bed and stinking it up with his cheap cologne and shampoo. Raúl wasn’t about to say a word, but it wasn’t as though that was a bad thing.

Guti glanced back at him, sideways, smirking, aware. “I said, do you think you’ll make the first team soon?”

Raúl resisted the urge to roll his eyes and instead gave Guti the sincerest smile he could muster as he sat up fully and rested his chin on the edge of the bed, only inches away from Guti’s knee. “I’ll make it before you do.”

Guti didn’t resist the urge to roll his eyes, he did so openly and fully before gently nudging Raúl with the side of his leg. “Good,” he said. “That’s exactly what I wanted to hear. You first, and then me. And then it’ll be the two of us, totally unstoppable.”

“Sounds like a good plan to me.”

“Of course it is,” Guti said smugly. “I thought of it, didn’t I?”

The fan on the ceiling made a squeaking sound at just the right frequency that it covered up Raúl’s laugh. He nodded too, staring up to meet Guti’s blue eyes, giving him one of those genuine smiles that Guti always said made him look like a child. Guti smiled right back and slowly scooted to the side, leaving enough room for another person to hop on up too. 

So Raúl did.

**Author's Note:**

> for gabby... it's longer than a drabble but.... i hope you like it!  
> title is from [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iBjo55ZvRnU)


End file.
